Losing Breath
by WhenTheBloodMoonDies
Summary: Sakura's been playing both sides of the coin, her husband who cheats on her and Gaara the Kazekage who loves her. What will happen when she realizes she is pregnant and the father is either the Kazekage who hates her, or her ex-husband who two-timed her
1. Chapter 1, Lies

**Gaara-Sakura**

**Sasuke-Ino**

**Naruto-Hinata**

**Temari-Shikamaru**

**Rated T for teen for language and possible lemon (depends on whether or not you review! yes i am evil *person in background cowering nods*, heh heh!)**

**note disclaimer. I do not own any characters other than the one's i create!**

*********

Sakura walked down the boulevard contemplating her existence, the best night of her life… had been so long ago, four months? She sighed, just because she was married doesn't mean she can't play around, right?

No, it was wrong to cheat on Sasuke, but he'd asked for it! going on a dangerous mission when he knew that Mari was having problems, then when he came back he had the nerve to sneak around with Ino, that pig.

Her little Mari, she was worth the effort, but her father on the other hand… she woke up from a waking dream, Sakura's hands ball into fists and she contemplated punching her sleeping husband, but…no. After a moment she sighed and let her hand drop.

"Oh, thank you." Sasuke half sat up, "I appreciate that you didn't punch your husband, that would be, small gasp, an offence, gasp, like assault and battery, wow." He smirked and she felt the heat build up in her hand so she balled it again, she tried to look like she wasn't about to punch him…and succeeded.

"Heh." He smirked again and was about to lay back down when her punch caught up with him.

"Ow." He rubbed his cheek. "You imbecile." Sakura snorted delicately, "You whore." He spat back, "Idiot." She gasped back at him, "Bitch." He added, "Stupid ass." If they were trying for best insults, well, two could play at that game.

"Oh shut up, its amazing. You'd part your legs for any passing man, or woman even, wouldn't you?" Sasuke threw the words at her, but to Sakura they were as good as lashes from a metal whip.

"If I did, how come Mari looks like you, hunh, hunh? Do you honestly think I didn't see you with Ino? You frickin' pig, you'd go off with anyone once I got a bit of pregnancy weight, wouldn't you?" I ranted at him and he just covered his ears with a pillow.

"Mommy? Who's Ino? And why would Mommy part her legs, Daddy? And what is a whore?" Mari had come in obviously right when our 'conversation' had started,

"Oh. Honey." I fumbled to get out of bed, she walked over and I placed her on the bed with care. "Mari, Ino is a 'friend' of Daddy. Mommy parts her legs from only special people, for dances. A whore is someone very, very BAD. Like the bogey man." I illustrated the lies with my hands.

"Come here." Sasuke parted the covers so Mari could get under them.

**************

The next day…

**************

Sakura looked behind her nervously as she snuck into the Sand Village, resident Gaara's home.

"Hello?" Gaara appeared in a flash, "Gaara!" She threw herself on him, he just stiffened up, "Just how long did you honestly think you could string me along? I'm a Kazekage." He pushed her off and her lower lip trembled, was everyone mad at her?

"Sorry, I'm going through a tough time right now." A few tears slid down her cheeks slowly, and Gaara's expression softened. "You have to choose." He stated before a small dustdevil sprang up and Sakura found herself outside the village, away from her sexy flame haired man. She sighed, she knew he was right… but still.

When she walked into her (regrettably shared) bedroom she gasped, a rustle in the covers and a blond head popped out, "Oh Sasuke! Ooooooo." Ino giggled then Sasuke's head came out from under the covers.

"Sasuke you pig-licking-ass-biting-idiot-cheater-stupid-fricking-whore." Sakura shouted at him, he looked shocked, as did Ino-pig.

"Oh, crap." He tried to get out of bed but Sakura turned away, "Come on Mari, we're leaving, sign the divorce papers then send them." Sakura shouted back to him, as Mari's black head appeared.

"Come on, grab your stuff, _daddy_ will get the rest later, that's the least he could do." She muttered the last bit.

"Why, Mommy?" Mari turned to do as she was bid, confused as Sakura was.

"Because, Mommy can't put up with Daddy anymore. And he's playing the field so it doesn't matter anymore." Sakura swept her long strawberry hair away from her face. She hated putting things so bluntly, but there you are.

"Come on." Sakura didn't even stop to grab clothing for herself, she just stormed out with Mari and as much clothing and toys as Mari could throw into a small backpack.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" Mari tugged at Sakura's hand, "I don't know sweetie." Sakura stated sadly, she thought about it as they were walking, then an idea formed.

"Come on. We are going to see a good friend of mine." Sakura walked off.

A while and a half later she knocked on a sandy yellow door.

"Yes?" someone asked opening the door, "Its me, Sakura." Thus said she walked in as a look of dawning appeared on the mans face, also a look of embarrassment. Where did she know him from?

"Temari! You're friend is here." He shouted. A woman walked out in a bathrobe. "Oh, okay Shika. Thanks."

************

**Not a cliffy but oh well,**

**if anyone notices any spelling mistakes please let me know,**

**review please!**

**also let me know whether or not i should have lemon or anything else in this story!**

**thanks,**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	2. Chapter 2, Joy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character except the ones I make up!**

**Previously,**

"Yes?" someone asked opening the door, "Its me, Sakura." Thus said she walked in as a look of dawning appeared on the mans face, also a look of embarrassment. Where did she know him from?

"Temari! You're friend is here." He shouted. A woman walked out in a bathrobe. "Oh, okay Shika. Thanks."

******

**Now**

******

"Hello Temari!" Sakura greeted her old friend with a hug. "Sakura!" Temari motioned the two of them in. "Hey, Mari. Nice to see you again." Mari just nodded back and started sucking her thumb.

"Tea or coffee?" she asked once they were inside. "Coffee please, I need the jolt." Sakura sat down at the kitchen table to put her head between her hands.

The man came back in, fully dressed this time. "Hold on a moment." Temari walked off to change.

"Where do I know you from?" Sakura asked the man while bouncing her daughter on her knee to keep her entertained.

"My birth place is Konoha." The man grabbed the full coffee pot just as Temari walked back in, she set a colouring kit on the table next to Sakura, for Mari.

"Hey. Shika? I just remembered, don't you have a guy's fishing day with Gaara and Kankuro." Temari poured the coffee while the man's face lit up. Sakura winced at when Temari said the name Gaara.

"Yeah. I should get going." He pecked Temari on the lips. "See you later, knowing your brothers, a lot later." Temari chuckled at his words.

A moment later the sound of the door closing drifted over to us.

"What is your fiancée's name again?" Sakura asked while sipping her coffee. "Nara Shikamaru. Why do you ask?" Temari sipped her tea and shivered, then added cream and sugar.

"He said that he is from Konoha." Sakura tossed her hair away from her face. "Yes, he is." Temari said again, then a look of dawning appeared on Sakura's face. "Ah, Shikamaru! I remember him now."

Sakura would've chuckled but she felt to downtrodden.

"Yeah, we've been together a while. Haven't you met him before?" Temari downed her coffee in a gulp while Sakura stared into the depths of hers.

"Yeah, in Konoha. I've heard you talk about him, I just never connected that Nara Shikamaru the genius of Konohagakure is your Shika." Sakura attempted a smile but felt it curdle on her face. She downed her coffee while Temari looked at her sympathetically.

"What happened?" Temari asked with a frown, she turned the coffee pot on again, after adding more water.

"Well…" Sakura launched into her tale. "…and I'm splitting up with that cheater Sasuke and now to top it off Gaara now hates me." she clapped a hand over her lips once she added the last part, even though they'd been friends for years Temari hadn't found out about Gaara and her, they'd only been seeing each other for a month.

Temari looked at Sakura questioningly, Sakura grimaced at having to tell this story.

"What?" Temari's hand twitched slightly towards her fan, which leaned against the wall. "What is going on between my little brother and you?" she glared at Sakura, her protective instinct for her brother over powering her friendship.

"Well, we've been seeing each other on and off for the last month or so." Sakura summarized, omitting how late they'd seen each other and exactly what had happened.

"What kind of seeing each other… If you have hurt my brother in any way you're going to regret it." Temari threatened. "Well, no. I didn't hurt him. He split up with me yesterday—" Sakura winced at the next sentence she added. "—after finding out about Sasuke." Temari got up angrily. "What do you mean!?!?!? You cheated on Sasuke with MY BROTHER!??!?!?!??!" Temari stalked over to grab her fan as some of the passers by stopped to attempt to see in the windows.

"No! No. It wasn't like that…" Temari lowered the fan at Sakura's words, "Well it was but still. I… my relationship with Sasuke was dying anyway, he was cheating on me, had been for years and I was reaching my breaking point. I love Gaara! I just omitted Sasuke, I was gonna tell him! I just never got the time." Sakura sighed, she still felt guilty about that, Temari lowered the huge fan suspiciously.

"Well…" she started, "Do you truly love him?" she asked Sakura with evident suspicion. "Yes, I would follow him anywhere." Sakura said with great devotion. "And you would never hurt him?" Temari seemed to be calming down. "Never." Sakura repeated.

Temari nodded in approval. "Well then… it will take some getting use to, but I suppose that I'll live with it. I wont kill you or anything." She chuckled half-heartedly.

A knock sounded on the door and they both jumped.

"Hello? Temari?" a voice they both recognized floated through the door. Sakura jumped, "Oh, shit." She reached out to touch Mari, as if to check whether or not she was still there.

"Temari? Open the goddamn door. I know you're there!" the man repeated. Temari walked over with a frantic look at Sakura.

"Yes?" She took her time walking over while Sakura rushed about, gathering things.

"Go to my bedroom." Temari said quietly to Sakura. "I'll be there in a moment." She then shouted to the man waiting outside.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered back while herding Mari into the bedroom. "Sorry Mari. Come on." She rushed her in and closed the door as the sound of another door opening resounded within the house.

"Temari? How come it took you so long to get to the door?" the mans deep voice made Sakura started shaking badly.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Mari's voice made Sakura jump, "Hold on a moment Sweetie. And be quiet." Sakura listened again as Mari sat on the bed.

"Temari? Do you have guests? There's a extra coffee mug." The man said his voice so quiet that it made Sakura strain to hear it.

"No. That was Shika's" Temari replied and the tone of her voice made Sakura imagine her frowning. "What are you here for?" she asked the man.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you can sign this." The sound of paper flitting across wood drifted into the room.

Sakura attempted to calm her pounding heart so that she would be able to hear the conversation again.

"…That'll be fine. Just make sure we're not getting taken for a ride here." Temari passed the paper back.

"Alright. Now I better get going." the sounds of chairs squeaking told the tale of two people getting to their feet.

"But… before I go…" the man's quiet voice got closer again. "If you see Sakura, please give her this." …

*********

**Ah ha! Another cliffy!**

**Who do YOU think it is? Kankuro? Someone from the Atatsuki? Maybe even (gasp) Sasuke???? Who will it be… ???? (heh heh, I know that is evil, I already know who it is, I'm just teasing you so that you will review and read more!…. Heh. I'm evil, but then again maybe it will make someone review?**

***I highly doubt that. You aren't interesting enough.* a booming voice shouts out of nowhere. "Who is it?!??" I scream in horror. *It's me! Megukkiton who writes the story of your life.* the voice shouts and I run away in horror, I must really not be interesting. If someone who writes about my life is intervening.)**

**I bet you can't guess who it is at the door! And if you can, well hooray for you!**

**You're an amazingly good guesser!**

**Please, read and review!!! I do not actually mind flamers… just review. I can see that quite a few people read but no one had reviewed yet! :)**

**Its actually annoying, cause I can't tell who it was, or whether or not they enjoyed my story!**

**Thank you to muu who actually was my first reviewer, the other one was me trying to figure out how this worked :)  
**

**Anywho I will post up more soonish,**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	3. Chapter 3, Sadness

**Thank you to **muu **even though you weren't signed in you reviewed! (Er, at least I think you weren't signed in...I'm still trying to figure that out...) thank you very much **muu **for the review!**

**This chapter is rated T just to be safe, there is one swear word...that's it.  
**

**Author's Note. I am not MASASHI KISHIMOTO, And thus I do not own any characters except the ones I make up...  
**

*******

**Previously**

*******

"What are you here for?" she asked the man.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you can sign this." The sound of paper flitting across wood drifted into the room.

Sakura attempted to calm her pounding heart so that she would be able to hear the conversation again.

"…That'll be fine. Just make sure we're not getting taken for a ride here." Temari passed the paper back.

"Alright. Now I better get going." the sounds of chairs squeaking told the tale of two people getting to their feet.

"But… before I go…" the man's quiet voice got closer again. "If you see Sakura, please give her this." …

*********

**Now...**

*********

Sakura's heart jumped out of her chest as she imagined all kind of thing from drugs to a court notice's passing hands.

She couldn't quite hear the sound that the object of conversation was,

"Sure." Temari sounded reasonably relaxed, then the door closed and Sakura rushed out, then ran to the window.

She caught a look at the back of Shikamaru, Kankuro and… her… er… the one and only Sabaku no Gaara, also known as Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, or Kazekage Gaara.

Sakura sighed at the sight of his beautiful flame coloured hair.

She could just imagine what he looked like from the front…oooh… she sigh at the thought of his hansome looks.

But it wasn't just that, he also had charm, charisma and he was the nicest person you've ever met or ever will meet.

Sakura sighed again.

And then she turned away from the window with sadness apparent in her teal eyes.

"So…What is it that's going on with you?" Temari twirled a stray lock of golden hair back into its rightful place.

"Well…Sasuke and I had a fight and he was with Ino and I left him…for good," I managed a basic recap of the situation.

"Really?" Temari put a hand over my shoulder, "Yeah…That…Er…" Sakura glanced at Mari and rephrased her sentence. "He's a… you know what and he was doing…er…you know what with Ino when I walked in." Luckily for Sakura, Mari was entranced with drawing and wasn't paying attention to the adult's conversation.

"Ooo." Temari winced setting something on the table. "That's too bad." They lapsed into silence for a moment while they thought.

"Oh, before I forget." Temari reached back and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Gaara asked me to give you this." She passed the paper to Sakura.

Sakura unfolded the paper quickly too look inside.

* * *

Sakura…

_I don't think--_

_You should--_

_I really don't think that you are making the wrong--_

This is hard for me to write, but after throwing out numerous pieces of paper I decided to just go with what I feel.

Sakura...

I cannot trust you right now, not for lack of trying. But you have made it very difficult for me to trust you in anything.

I feel compelled to tell you that if you need anything in the future do not hesitate to ask my siblings or me for it.

Do not forget that I love you, but I think that until you become more trust worthy and trusting I will not let myself be drawn in by you.

Best regards,

Gaara

* * *

A tear leaked out of Sakura's eye and fell on the paper, smudging the ink. "He…he…he…" she quivered and shook, making it impossible to talk. "Yes, it really is written by him, he finds it harder to tell people things in person than in a note."

Temari hugged Sakura and whispered in her ear. Sakura shot a glace at Mari as she continued drawing, oblivious.

"He…He hates me…" Sakura whispered as her tears splattered on the floor soundlessly.

"No. If after all these years I can't speak for my brother, who can?" Temari asked, then continued in a softer voice. "He doesn't hate you, even though he tries to, he can't. Once he loves someone, no matter what kind of love, he will not lose that love."

Sakura's teal eyes pleaded for Temari's words to be true, but she couldn't bring herself to believe something like that.

"Here you go, Mommy!" Mari came up and passed Sakura a piece of paper. Sakura wiped her eyes and turned to look at it.

Mari had drawn a picture of her and her mother, on a sunny day, in the park. "It's for you. I thought you'd like it!" Mari skipped back to the table and sat back down again while Sakura smiled dimly.

"He'll come around. Trust me." Temari grinned and led Sakura to the living room. "In the mean time, you can stay here as long as you want." Her grin widened.

"Would you? Oh thank you!" Sakura threw herself on Temari, hugging her.

Temari chuckled and slipped her off.

*****

**Sakura ended up staying at Temari's for two months…**

*****

Until the fateful day when she realized something.

'Oh, shit.' Sakura thought, mentally counting backs the days. She could discount last month's missed monthly for stress. It made sense. But this made the third in a row.

"Temari?" She asked, fear apparent in her voice. "Yeah?" Temari asked back from the kitchen.

"Do you have a hospital in Suna?" her voice cracked on hospital. "Yes. It's just up the road, why?" Temari walked into the living room with a slight grimace.

"No reason, would you mind watching Mari for a little while?" Sakura desperately needed to get to that hospital. Temari nodded grimly, she knew that something was up.

Sakura walked quickly down the road, ignoring the people and their stares.

She walked purposefully into the hospital in the darkening light,

Sakura walked up to the front desk and asked, "Can I see a doctor about…the possibility of a child." She motioned to herself while whispering this. The nurse nodded and stated blandly. "Take a number." Sakura grabbed one and scanned the room…there was no one else there!

"Come on in." the nurse motion for her to follow. Sakura sat in the white room with the itchy blue gown on until the female doctor came in.

"You think you are pregnant?" the doctor asked while Sakura winced and then nodded. "We'll see about that." The doctor didn't sound sarcastic with her remark.

The doctor poked and prodded Sakura and then finally said, "You are pregnant." Then walked out.

Sakura's head spun, pregnant? But…a sudden fear crossed her mind, who was the father?

*********************************

**I SUCCEEDED IN ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yes I do know that the doctor is a bit of bitch but its the end of the work day and their tired (just so you know).  
**

**(Let me know if any of the characters are not like the real characters please....I want to know...So I can fix it,)**

**Yes I know, cliffy, shorter than normal…and I took a really long time to update…sorry about that.**

**Writers block strikes at the most annoying times.**

**Anywho, please review or I wont post up the next chapter! (No seriously. If I get no more reviews I wont post up for a…while at least.(Yes I know that that's a bit of a empty threat.) so please review!)**

**Please, please, please review!**

**WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


	4. Chapter 4, Running

**I am not MASASHI KISHIMOTO, and I hope you realize that. Now. Please READ and _REVIEW_!**

*****************

**Previously...**

*****************

"You think you are pregnant?" the doctor asked while Sakura winced and then nodded. "We'll see about that." The doctor didn't sound sarcastic with her remark.

The doctor poked and prodded Sakura and then finally said, "You are pregnant." Then walked out.

Sakura's head spun, pregnant? But…a sudden fear crossed her mind, who was the father?

*****************

**Now....**

***************  
**

Was it Sasuke? I hope not. She thought reverently. Was it Gaara? If so, would he want an illegitimate child? Would he even take her back? Would he make her abort it?

All these thoughts swirled through her head and before she knew it she was in the desert. She'd walked out of the village in a haze.

Tears blurred her vision and she ran out in the desert.

The sand blurred while she ran and before she knew it she was in a forest, but she kept going. Blind to the animals, blind to the light. Finally she collapsed in a heap and cried herself to sleep.

Sakura woke the next morning and opened her protesting eyes.

She groaned and sat up. "Why?" she whispered the simple question.

She laid there, thinking of what to do next.

She thought through options in her mind. "I know!" she sat up, a fictitious light bulb lighting.

I'll go to Lightning Country. No one would think to look for me there. She thought getting up and walking off into the forest.

Sakura didn't look back, didn't think of Mari. Not a thought. She just kept walking, thinking of her unborn child and hoping it wouldn't be raven-haired.

Sakura walked, and walked until it was almost dark, then she continued walking through the thick forest. Hoping to get somewhere before the creatures of the night came out.

Sakura gasped and hide behind a tree when she heard a voice.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" a familiar voice said, much to close for comfort. "Well, Ino's off limits now. Wow, certainly a surprise wedding." It continued. "I'm not to surprised about it. Have you seen the way they looked at each other? Well, that and I walked in on them having sex once…Hey! It's not like I watched!" the voice rose in embaressment. "Baka." Another lighter voice said affectionately.

"So, what did Sasuke say at the wedding?" the deeper voice asked. "Not much. They just started making out. Nothing profound." The lighter voice laughed. "Speaking of making out…" Sakura heard a seductive purring sound.

Sakura choked slightly on her sobs. Trying to be quiet.

She covered her mouth with a hand and started sneaking around while sounds of wet kisses started.

Unfortunately she stepped on a twig, not the most graceful, silent retreat ever. Sakura thought sarcastically while she froze, not wanting to be seen.

"What was that?" the deep voice asked. "Dunno. Probably some animal, don't let it bother your manliness, Neji." The lighter voice laughed again and Sakura choked on a gasp, Neji?!?!

"Well. Okay." Neji replied. "Why are we meeting like this again?" the lighter voice asked. "You know that my parents wouldn't except someone like you, for a branch member like me, Tenten." Neji replied to Tenten.

Sakura gasped and just ran flat out. Neji and Tenten were too immersed in their kissing to even notice.

Sakura ran for a while until she felt safely away from Konoha.

She stumbled blindly through the unfamiliar forest, obviously having gotten away from Fire Country.

Sakura let the tears wash the dirt from her face and hands. The dark forest around her seemed to be sinister, probably was judging by the eyes and sounds.

Sakura kept going until she fell on the ground in a cold faint…

**\/*_*\/\/*_*\/\/*_*\/\/*_*\/\/*_*\/\/*_*\/**

"Wake UP!" Someone shouted in her ear, Sakura jumped up, hands at the ready.

"What?!" She asked the person standing in front of her, the person appeared to be old and winkled, white haired. Sakura shivered.

"Hello, miss. You are in the Hidden Village of Thunder!" the woman, Sakura assumed by her sagged breasts, smiled.

"Uh, in the Land of Lightning, right?" Sakura said uncertainly.

"Of course, my dear!" the woman shouted, exuberantly. "Oh, uh...How'd I get here?" Sakura asked, "My son, Gorou found you!" the woman stated loudly, happily. Sakura whipped around, looking for the source of movement that had startled her. Her eyes finally found a man in his forties, she guessed, bowing. Sakura smiled back, sarcastically and bowed a little in return.

Sakura walked out of the hut after a round of 'hi! How are you? I'm…(insert about twenty different names here)'. She sighed and sat down on a bench, exhausted.

"Hiya! What's your name?" a young girl bounced up to Sakura, sitting down on the bench next to her. Are all people in this crazy village psychotic? Sakura wondered.

"Sakura." Sakura stated slowly, then wondered if she should've lied about her name.

"Oh…My name's Junko! It means pure child!" the girl bounced up again and ran off. Sakura just stared after her…But, once she thought about it, the Village of Thunder seemed like a ideal place to raise her child, only for a few years, but still. Besides the obvious fact that there must be something in the water, this place is alright, Sakura thought.

She got up, with new resolve. I will rent a house! Sakura thought, then realized she didn't have money.

She walked downtown and looked for 'help wanted' signs.

The only place that she saw that wanted help was a pharmacy. Wow. What luck, she thought gleefully. For a medic-nin what could be better!

She got the job, rented a home right above and was rather jolly for a while. But every night her worries came back to haunt her. Would the child have red hair or black? And what about Mari? Sakura thought every night about her daughter. She regretted leaving her, but she had to. If she'd stayed she would have definitely been a nasty, unresponsive mother, if her behavior in this place was comparitivly sad, with all the way-to-happy-for-my-boots, people around her. Compared to being in the village of Sand, and seeing Gaara, having him watch her get bigger. Having him wonder if it was his or not.

Most nights Sakura spent crying her eyes out until she fell asleep.

**:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:?:**

"Ahhhhhh." Sakura screamed, fear and pain overtaking her as some village midwife who know basically nothing about healing, but luckily her specialty was baby birthing.

Sakura screamed again, shouting profanities into the night air. Inter mixed were a number of people's names, Gaara, Sasuke. Well. Okay. Two names.

Sakura screamed again and the midwife smiled at her, the pain lapsed and Sakura fell into a deep sleep.

**.(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).(&).**

Sakura woke to the midwife smiling at her, fear over took her. Where was her baby? She looked around frantically, half afraid to see it.

"It's okay, Sakura. The baby is right here." The mid wife handed her a baby…

**MUHAHAHAHAHA…I am very evil :-)**

**I am leaving you hanging there, YOU MUST REVIEW OR YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT WHO THE BABY'S FATHER IS!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5, Life

**HELLO!**

**I bet you were all waiting for this chapter! :D**

**But yet, you wont review :(**

**Anywho! Because of the wait I added extra to this chapter! Just for you.**

**I DO NOT own NARUTO that is property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do own Kaori (and any other OC's) and the plot-line. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL!!!!!**

***********  
**

Previously…

***************

Sakura woke to the midwife smiling at her, fear over took her. Where was her baby? She looked around frantically, half afraid to see it.

"It's okay, Sakura. The baby is right here." The mid wife handed her a baby…

***********

Now!

***********

Sakura smiled at the little baby in front of her, and for the first time in months didn't feel fear.

The little baby had beautiful teal green eyes, like Sakura's own, and Sakura's creamy skin. A beautiful girl, the midwife announced. But most happily she had a small tuft of _RED_ hair. Sakura smiled, and almost started laughing. Everything was…well…not right, per say. But better…better than having the child and when she asked who her father was saying 'Oh yeah, he's married to another woman.' Now she'd jut have to say, 'he doesn't know about you, but that's okay.'

Sakura named her child Kaori Haruno and lived in the Village of Thunder until Kaori a little over a year old. Then Sakura decided to go back to Konoha and bring back Mari. She longed to have Mari by her side again.

Kaori was lovely but Sakura missed her other daughter.

So one morning she snuck out, past the crazy but nice villagers and into the forest, carrying her baby on her hip.

"We're going to get your sister. She'll like you, wont she?" Sakura spoke softly to the baby on her hip. Kaori just gurgled and didn't respond; at one year of age most babies don't have much to say.

Sakura walked in quiet through the forest for a while, switching which hip Kaori was on every once and a while.

After about an hour she sighed, she was going nowhere fast. This speed would get her nowhere close to the Hidden Village of the Leaves by nightfall.

Sakura stopped for a moment and listened to see if they were being followed. Then relaxed when she heard nothing but the sounds of nature.

She reached around and grabbed the pack that rested on her shoulders. Sakura rooted around in it for a moment before pulling out a carrier.

She set Kaori in it and tightened the straps, so her baby was secure. Then Sakura set the pack back on her shoulders and put the baby carrier on backwards so she could see Kaori.

Sakura then took off, jumping through the trees at lightning speed, a useful technique she'd learned from the villagers of Thunder.

Sakura stopped again after a while of blessed out traveling when Kaori started crying. Sakura sighed and lifted her shirt to feed her, but Kaori just cried more rather than feeding. Sakura scratched her head and look at her own flesh and blood, "What is it, Kaori? What is it that you want?" she asked the baby. Kaori just wailed in reply.

Sakura sighed and pulled a soother out of the backpack, the second it was in Kaori's mouth she calmed down. Sakura sighed in relief and continued running.

As planned Sakura reached Konoha before dark, she hesitated for a moment before rapping on the guardhouse. "Hmm?" a startled voice asked from within, I know that voice! Sakura thought excitedly. "Shikamaru? Still haven't learn to not fall asleep while on guard duty?" she asked teasingly. "Sakura?" a head bobbed into view, Shikamaru rubbed his bruised head, for he'd got up so fast he hit his head on the ceiling. "Yes." She nodded. Shikamaru grinned, surprise evident in his face. "It's so nice to see you!" he said with sincerity. Sakura grinned back, a bit unsure of what he would do. "Things have changed." Shikamaru said, slouching again. The smile wiped entirely from his face. He suddenly seemed somber. "I bet." Sakura motioned to the finally sleeping Kaori. Shikamaru's eyes widened as if he just noticed the baby. "Congrats, Sakura." He said walking out to slowly open the gate.

Sakura smiled and they exchanged goodbyes, then she took a deep breath and continued on into her birthplace, and her one true home.

Sakura trudged into Konohagakure, carrying Kaori in her arms.

I'm coming for you Mari, Mom's finally coming. Sakura thought desperately, walking up to her old house, that now must be the property of 'Sasuke and _Ino_'.

Sakura took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A man with dark hair and dark eyes opened, "Sakura?!" whoever he'd been expecting it must not have been her.

"Yes. I've come to get Mari." Sakura spoke bravely.

"Who is it, Honey?" a sickly sweet voice called and Ino walked down the hallway, holding vase that Sakura distinctly remembered being _hers_.

"Sakura." Sasuke spit through his teeth. "Huh. You can't have him." Ino turned up her nose and walked into the kitchen, _my_ kitchen. Sakura thought, seething.

"Mari?" Sasuke turned back to the matter on hand. "I don't have her, she's with you and _Gaara_ in Suna." He closed the door on Sakura's face.

She snorted and walked off.

"Suna?!?!" she thought after a moment, why?

Sakura sighed and turned down the familiar route.

A few hours later she walked through the protections of _that village_. Sakura snorted while hopping the wall, clueless guards.

Sakura took a few deep breaths once in Suna. "Gaara." She sighed, thinking of her love.

But yet…at the same time, she didn't wait to run into him for fear of him asking about Kaori, or anything else.

"I'm in deep doo-doo." Sakura cooed to her daughter, Kaori gurgled back, smiling happily at her.

Sakura sighed and walked up to Temari's door. What am I going to say 'I'm here for my daughter, sorry for leaving'?!?!? Sakura thought franticly.

She knocked and almost immediately the door opened. "Oh, good. Your finally here." Temari spoke, then did a double take once she recognized Sakura.

"Sakura?!?!?!?!" she asked, "What are you _doing_ here." Temari seemed to be in shock, or she'd already have her fan out. Sakura thought wryly.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked politely and Temari waved her in mutely.

"Mari?" Temari shouted once they were in, "Come here!"

A much bigger child than Sakura remembered ran in. "Yes, Temari-san? I was watching Makoto like you said." Mari spoke softly. Sakura almost fainted at seeing her firstborn.

"Mari!" Sakura shouted and Mari turned, noticing her for the first time. Sakura watched the emotions scroll across her face, shock, disbelief, hate, and anger.

"Mom?!!" She asked loudly. "Yes." Sakura walked over and picked her child up, carefully as too not disrupt Kaori.

Mari stiffened up for a moment, then relaxed and hugger her mother back.

"Why are you back, Sakura?" Temari asked coldly, Sakura wondered where she'd gone for a moment, then noticed the little bundle Temari held.

"Oh, you had a child?" Sakura asked, shocked. "Yes." Temari nodded tightly and unrolled the blue blanket to reveal a medium sized child.

"His name's Makoto!" Mari stated excitedly.

"Where have you been?" Temari asked stiffly. "In the Hidden Village of the Thunder." Sakura replied, still holding Mari.

"But _why_? Why leave Mari alone? _Hell_, why leave her with me?" Temari asked, outraged, she shock with anger.

"I didn't mean to!" Sakura replied, letting Mari go. "It was involuntary! I found out, uh," Sakura glanced at Mari, "Some news."

Sakura pulled Kaori around, to show Temari. She gasped. "You, you, you and Gaara?" she asked after a moment.

Sakura nodded and Temari reached out to hold Kaori.

"You're a cute little girl, aren't you?" Temari cooed at her, Kaori just had that effect on people.

"I'm, I'm a aunt?" she asked, Sakura nodded. "Wait. Does Gaara know?" Temari asked suddenly. "No!" Sakura stated loudly.

"But, I'm sure that Gaara would love children?" Temari asked bewildered,

"No! I…I once asked him and he just said 'No.' calmly, with those bleak eyes of his!" Sakura said, and she felt better right after saying so, finally getting that off her back.

"I don't believe that. Not once he sees _her_." Temari stated calmly.

"You think?" Sakura asked. "Yes." Temari seemed to have forgotten her anger.

"I don't think I could tell him." Temari still looked doubtful, but Sakura's tone ended the conversation.

"Well. I guess you could stay here again, until you get your feet back under you." Temari offered, nicely. "I wouldn't want to intrude." Sakura hedged.

"Not really. I mean I could use a hand with Makoto, he's colicky." Temari spoke softly about the sleeping baby in Mari's arms.

"Temari?!" a knock came from the door, a voice the Sakura feared. "Kaori!" she shouted softly, grabbing her baby and running out of the room.

"Oh. Hello. I wasn't expecting you." Temari said, Sakura ducked into the same room she had before.

"Have you seen Sakura?" the person asked. "Why?" Temari answered the question with a question.

"Because. She snuck into Suna." The person stated calmly. A wail filled the house. "No. I haven't." Temari snapped. "You woke him up!" she added harshly.

"Uh, I'll be going now." the man stepped back out, closing the door.

"It's all fine." Temari shouted back to Sakura. "Thanks. Why do _he_ know I'm here?" Sakura asked, whispering while Temari rocked Makoto.

"Gaara has senses that no one else can even fathom." Temari replied shortly looking at her wailing child.

"Oh." Sakura replied. "What now?" she asked. "You stay, help me. Get to know Mari. Avoid Gaara if you're worried." Temari spoke quickly and quietly.

"I guess." Sakura agreed. And thus it was, but some things only last so long.

************

A few years later… When Kaori is four…

************

"Mommy? Who is my daddy? Mari has one! Makoto has one! Why don't I have one?" Kaori wailed at Sakura. She should have seen this one coming.

"Your daddy is someone special. But he doesn't live around here." Sakura hoped to not be caught in a lie any time soon.

"Sakura! I need you to go drop these papers off at the Kazekage office!" Temari shouted…

************************

**Makoto means "sincerity" in Japanese.**

**Please REVIEW now that you've READ.**

**If you don't REVIEW I will not put up another chapter, let's say…5 reviews or more until the next chapter.**

**THIS MEANS YOU!**

**Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**~WhenTheBloodMoonDies**


End file.
